ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blessing of Artemis
Story At night, John is laying down on deck, looking up at the sky. That night was a full moon, and it was shining so brightly, it seemed like it was daytime. John: So beautiful. Gwen: John. Are you okay? (John sits up, seeing Gwen come up from the girls’ cabin.) It’s late, and you could catch a cold up here. John: I’m fine. Just, enjoying the evening. There’s something about the moonlight that is, invigorating. I feel as if it’s holding me in place. It’s, captivating. Gwen: Okay. If you’re sure about it. (Gwen goes back down. John gives a big sigh, and closes his eyes.) End Scene John opens his eyes, and he was in a beautiful moonlit meadow. He sits up, seeing all sorts of creatures running around; squirrels, rabbits, butterflies flying everywhere. John: Whoa. Where, where am I? Is this a dream? Then, a breeze blows by, drawing John’s attention to a girl standing in the field, the animals gathering around her. It was Julie, wearing a white sleeveless dress, which sparkled in the radiating moonlight. Julie looks over, her smile blinding. John’s jaw drops, captivated by her beauty. John: (Exaggerated) Wow. Okay, okay, stay calm. Just, be calm. (John starts walking over to her, and he trips, falling flat on his face. Julie laughs, and then goes over, offering her hand. John reaches up, and Julie slaps his hand away, laughing in the process. She then runs off, going through the field.) Hey, wait! John runs after her, when the squirrels and rabbits gather around, stopping him. They then all jump onto him, biting at him. John: Ow, ow! Stop, stop! That’s hurts! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Sludge Blob: Sludge Blob! (The squirrels and rabbits keep biting into them, then they get off, spitting out the sludge that they had taken in. They then all run off.) Yeah, you better run, crazy forest animals! (Sludge Blob looks for Julie, and sees her standing at the edge of a forest. She laughs again, and runs into the forest.) Wait! Sludge Blob takes on a humanoid sludge form, and runs towards the forest. Then, a giant stag with golden antlers appears from the forest, ramming him and catching him, throwing Sludge Blob across the field. Sludge Blob gets up, stretching his arms at it. He grabs the antlers, which burns through his hands. Sludge Blob reforms his hands, and hits the Omnitrix. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (The stag charges him, and Humungousaur catches it, stopping it. He then wrestles it to the ground.) How do you like that? (He lets the stag go, and it gets up, running off. Humungousaur reverts.) John: Where did she go? (John runs off into the forest.) End Scene John is searching through the forest, the moon shining brightly. John: Now, where did she go? Huh? (Slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Goop. He’s then hit in the head by an arrow, the force of the collision causing his upper body to explode. The Anti-Gravity Projector gathers Goop’s slime body back together.) Ha! You’ll have to do better than that to defeat (Another arrow appears, destroying the Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop’s body becomes inert, as he falls to the ground.) Oh, man! Goop stays down for a minute, while the Omnitrix creates a new Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop reforms, and hits the Omnitrix. Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Echo Echo multiplies into seven clones, and another arrow rapidly approaches. It hits the center clone, releasing a shockwave that destroyed all but one of the clones. That clone had jumped to the side, firing a sonic scream. The attack hits nothing, as Echo Echo multiplies again. They watch anxiously, as another arrow flies at them. A clone jumps to the side, and fires a sonic scream in the direction of the arrow, as the other clones are destroyed. Echo Echo: Did I get him? (For a moment, nothing happens. Then, another arrow flies at him, as he hits the Omnitrix.) In the distance, an explosion of water occurs, as the scene shifts to the archer. It was Julie, who was now wearing a white hunting outfit. She then lowers her bow, and heads over to the spot. She looks confused when she doesn’t find John anywhere. The ground was extremely wet, as she bends down, gathering water on her finger, tasting it. Her face goes into shock, as she tries to jump away. The water rises from the ground, enveloping her in a water prison, her arms trapped and her head above. The water stretches out from the prison, forming into Chaos Reign. His arm was stretched, which was the prison. Chaos Reign: Chaos Reign! Now, who are you? (Julie then breathes, using a freeze breath similar to Necrofriggians. Chaos Reign’s arm starts to freeze, when he pulls on it, severing it. Julie breaks free from the ice, as Chaos Reign’s arm regenerates.) Whoa! Stop that already! Julie: Why? Afraid you’re going to hurt me? Chaos Reign: Slightly. I’m more concerned about you killing me. Julie: Ha! You’re worried that me, a girl, will kill you? Chaos Reign: Those arrows of yours would’ve torn my head off if I used the wrong form. Besides, I’ve known plenty of women that could take me down with ease. You’re as strong as any man, if not stronger. Who are you? You’re beautiful, and deadly. And your attire makes me believe you are a Hunter of Artemis. Julie: (She releases a slight chuckle.) And she said you were smart. No, Jonathan Smith. I am Artemis. (Chaos Reign reverts, and Artemis’ body glows, as she turns into an Albino, or white Necrofriggian.) John: You’re the maiden that found the Promised Land? That became the light of the moon? Artemis: Is it truly hard to believe? I was given this form as a way to survive in space. On every full moon, I have the energy to come down to the planet. I have chosen this time to come and warn you. John: Warn me? Artemis: There is more to your quest than you can imagine. The danger is greater than any you have ever encountered. And I will be unable to assist you. John: Don’t worry. I’ve got Kai on my side. With her, evil men better run to their mommies. Artemis: But I can bestow a gift to you. (She grabs the Omnitrix, which glows yellow afterwards.) You have my power, and my blessing. I have done much to ensure that you will be successful, and I am sorry I can’t do more. John: What? What have you done? (Artemis raises her hand, blowing a silver dust, hitting John in the face. John falls over, fast asleep.) End Scene Gwen: John. John, wake up. (John wakes up on the deck of the ship, the moon shining brightly.) John: Ugh. What, what happened? Gwen: You’ll catch cold if you stay up here too long. Please. Come back below. John: Oh, sure. (John gets up, and follows Gwen below deck.) End Scene Kai, Ian, Chopper and Sakura are running from a swarm of goblins, which have been chasing them for a few days. Sakura: (Exhausted) We can’t keep going like this! Ian: There going to eventually overrun us and kill us! We need to do something! Chopper: Wah! I don’t want to die! (Kai looks around, looking for any possible escape route. Then, she stops, nocking an arrow.) Ian: What are you doing?! (Kai fires the arrow high into the air, hitting the mountain wall. It explodes, causing the falling debris to fall, cutting off a tunnel path. However, that doesn’t stop the goblins.) That’s not going to help us! (Kai grabs Ian’s arm, throwing him under a giant ray of moonlight. Kai joins him, as do Sakura and Chopper.) Chopper: Moonlight? What’s this going to do? Kai takes a stance, as the goblins charge them, entering the circle of moonlight. Kai moves in a blur, stabbing every goblin in the moonlight with her knife, moving at blinding speed. Soon, the entire area surrounding the moonlight was covered in dead goblins. Ian: What, was that? Sakura: Truly a blessing of Artemis. No one should be able to move that fast. (Kai walks through the pile of corpses. Ian, Sakura and Chopper follow after her.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Artemis Villains *Goblins Aliens *Sludge Blob *Humungousaur *Goop *Echo Echo *Chaos Reign Aliens Re-unlocked *Big Chill Trivia *Artemis makes her debut, only able to appear on the full moon. **She also appears in the form of Julie. *It's revealed that Kai gets empowered by the light of the full moon. *Big Chill is the first alien to be unlocked but not appear in the same episode, as he didn't appear outside the Omnitrix. **This also hints that not all the alien forms are roaming the planet. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF